


Baby Please Don't Go

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Humorous Ending, Keith is adorable, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro loves him so much, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, mention of Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: “Keith, I can’t lose you,” Shiro said---Shiro realizes how close they were to dying on Noxella, he realizes how close Keith was to sacrificing himself to save them. He realizes how much Keith actually means to him.Keith finds Shiro and does his best to comfort him which leads to mutual confessions.





	Baby Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so uh in hopes of trying to get out of this horrible writers block, I WROTE THIS BEAUTIFUL FIC ;)
> 
> Enter at your own risk, I'm not good at writing kissing scenes or emotional scenes so...yeah...

Keith found Shiro on the furthest side of the Castle, the furthers from the bridge, furthest from the celebration that was happening in the lounge room. Right after the battle of Naxzela, Shiro had excused himself, something about him being too exhausted to celebrate.

“You okay?” Keith asked stepping into the small room, a room with only one couch that faced the large windows that looked over the galaxy, a mix of purples, blues, and red with thousands of little stars.

Shiro was standing with his arms crossed, back facing the wall, his body posture was rigid, Keith knew he was hurting.

“I’m fine,”

Barley a whisper.

Keith shook his head and he walked further into the room, the door hissing shut behind him, enveloping them in darkness again, aside from the fluorescent sea-green lights that lined the ceiling and the purple lights from Keith's uniform.

Keith tentatively put his hand on Shiro’s bicep, he stilled when Shiro tensed even more but didn’t speak or move. Slowly, Keith slid his hand up to Shiro’s shoulder, the size difference was immensely great, Keith always felt like a child standing next to Shiro.

“Shiro, look at me…please?” Keith whispered, giving Shiro’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. It took a few seconds but Shiro turned to him, Keith’s heart clenched when he found himself staring into Shiro’s eyes, rimmed red, slightly puffy, and glistening with unshed tears.

“Shiro…”

“I almost ruined the mission, because of me, I almost killed the entire coalition, I almost destroyed Voltron, I almost killed us, and most of all…” Shiro whispered grabbing the hand that was on his shoulder and brought it up to press his cold lips against the cold, bruised knuckles.

“I almost lost you,” Shiro whispered closing his eyes, lips moving against Keith’s knuckles, hands tightly gripping the smaller hand.

“But you didn’t,” Keith said quickly stepping closer, he frowned when Shiro’s lips twitched. Shiro opened his eyes and the unshed tears that were waiting to fall—fell, slowly sliding down Shiro’s face.

“Keith…Matt told me what you were about to do,” Shiro said softly. Keith’s cheeks burned up with shame but he didn’t lower his gaze, his gaze only hardened and he stepped closer.

“I had to do whatever I needed to do and that was to save you and the team. If I had to go back, I would do it again,” Keith said firmly.

“I know…and that’s what scares me, because of my foolish mistake, I almost lost you. I have to thank Lotor for technically saving you,” Shiro whispered squeezing his eyes shut, he sniffled and Keith’s glare melted. He lifted his other hand and with his fingers, he wiped away the tears.

“Please, please, don’t do that ever again,” Shiro pleaded opening his eyes again. Keith bit his lip and he shook his head. Shiro blinked rapidly and looked away, he dropped Keith’s hand and moved away from the smaller man, he stumbled over to the couch and dropped down on it, he bowed his head.

“Keith, I  _can’t_  lose you,” Shiro said.

Keith walked over and knelt in front of Shiro’s knees, he placed both of his hands on Shiro’s knees.

“I can’t lose you either,” Keith said gently.

"I don't know how you managed those months when after the failure of Kerberos," Shiro whispered, Keith managed a tiny smile and he curled his fingers in Shiro's knees. "It was difficult and I thought about giving up. I had already lost so much and then I lost you, honestly I felt as though the universe was punishing me, but I had a gut feeling that you were alive, I don't know why but I did and I'm glad that I didn't give up and that's all because of you, because I knew that you wouldn't want that of me,"

Shiro lifted his head and Keith peeked up at him, his eyes slipping shut when Shiro cupped his cheeks, his large warm hand against his cold face, a coarse thumb brushing against his dry lips. Keith’s lips parted and he shivered when the tip of Shiro’s thumb slipped in. Having no idea what came over him, Keith gave Shiro’s thumb a small kitten lick and glanced up at Shiro who was staring down at him with such sadness that Keith’s felt his own eyes tear up.

Pulling his thumb away, Shiro started leaning down, Keith raised himself on his knees, fingers gripping tightly onto Shiro’s knees.

Their lips met halfway, soft, slightly wet, and almost hesitant.

Keith moved his hands upwards towards Shiro’s thighs, fingers digging into the meaty thigh. Shiro’s hands coming down to rest on Keith’s arms, sliding up slowly, fingers trailing up his Marmora uniform until his hands moved from his arms to gently cupping Keith’s cheeks.

Keith pressed in closer, his hood slipping off his head when he tilted his head to the side. Shiro pulled away slowly to take a breather, their kiss ended in a wet smack.

“Come back to Voltron,”

Keith opened his eyes and he licked his wet lips, they tasted a bit salty. “You know I can’t,” Keith said, “I’m not part of Voltron anymore, I can’t stay here and watch you and the team pilot the lions while I can’t do anything. With the Blades, I feel like I’m helping, I’m doing  _something_ ,”

Shiro frowned, he didn’t like the answer he got but he knew there was nothing that could change Keith’s mind.

Keith leaned up to kiss away Shiro’s frown, he gasped when Shiro licked his lips, taking the advantage to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith held back a moan when Shiro ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth, the most sensitive spot in his mouth. When Shiro did it again, Keith whimpered and pulled away with a frown.

“Don’t do that,” he breathed glaring up at Shiro, the black paladin nodded and he gently pecked Keith’s lips. “M’sorry,” he whispered against Keith’s lips.

“S’okay, that area’s just sensitive, I felt like I was about to combust,” Keith whispered.

It suddenly dawned on them, that they both just kissed. Their first kiss.

Keith could feel his cheeks heat up, even more, he cleared his throat and averted his gaze to Shiro’s knees, the only place he could look at until he could calm his racing heart which felt like it would pop out of his chest any second.

Daring himself, Keith peeked up at Shiro who looked equally as embarrassed as he was, cheeks red, spreading across his nose and towards the tip of his ears, his eyes sparkled but not with tears, his mouth was set in a firm line…as if he was holding back a smile.

“You feel better?”

Keith wanted to bang his head on the floor, what kind of a question was that. Keith looked away quickly, he scrunched up his shoulder when he heard Shiro let out a soft laugh.

“So, you just kissing me was to make me feel better?”

Keith ignored the teasing tone and he snapped his head up to glare at Shiro, “wh-what!” he hissed.

“Kidding,” Shiro said gently but Keith was already irritated and he shoved Shiro’s hands off him but Shiro quickly grabbed onto Keith’s hands.

“I’m kidding,” he said again.

“Bully,” Keith muttered pursing his lips and glaring at his hands that were trapped in Shiro’s, completely enveloped in the large hands, he hated that he was so tiny compared to Shiro.

“Come up here, I can’t have you sitting on your knees, it must be tiring,” Shiro said gently tugging Keith up by his hands, Keith pushed himself off his knees and sat down beside Shiro who leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Can we make a promise to each other?” Shiro said pulling away, Keith turned to stare at him and raised an eyebrow. “Promise?” he asked.

“A promise…you stay with the Blades as long as you want and if you ever feel like coming back, don’t hesitate, don’t hesitate to call me. Stay safe, keep yourself out of trouble and I’ll do the same. Once this is over, once all of this horrible nightmare is over, we’ll go back to earth, we don’t have to back to the Garrison, we can find a nice home in Texas, Arizona, or wherever you want. We’ll move in together, adopt a cat or a dog, maybe both once we’re settled in. Promise me you’ll be careful so we can have a future together,” Shiro said and he looked serious about it.

“A-are you sure? You want to stay with me?” Keith asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know,” Keith murmured, his heart rate picked up when Shiro leaned in again, pressing his forehead against the side of Keith’s head, his nose sliding along Keith’s cheeks.

“I love you, I love you so much, why wouldn’t I wanna stay with you,” Shiro breathed, his soft breath fluttering Keith’s hair making it tickle his ear.

Keith couldn’t stop the smile and his heart clenched, he shut his eyes and leaned into Shiro, smooshing Shiro’s nose against his cheek.

Shiro huffed and he wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s waist and maneuvered themselves so they were laying down on the couch, Shiro pressed against the back and Keith facing him, the purple lights of his uniform slowly dimming until they weren’t glowing anymore.

“I love you too, I’ve always had, before Voltron and before Kerberos,” Keith said reaching his hand up, Shiro caught it and gently brought it close to his lips to kiss the soft pad of his fingers.

“Not to be dramatic or anything but—I’d kill for you,” Shiro whispered, Keith couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out. Shiro grinned himself, he loved the way Keith’s eyes crinkled and the way his whole body shook. When Keith laughed, it was rare but it was the best thing ever to witness.

“I know, you almost had a battle with Kolivan and his team that one time,” Keith said after calming down from his laugh, Shiro grinned and he adjusted so he could wrap his arm around Keith’s waist, dragging him closer and scooted his other arm under Keith’s head. He enclosed his elbow around the back of Keith’s head and brought him close to kiss his nose, before flopping his arm on the couch when he had his kiss in return.

Keith hummed and he dug his arm under Shiro’s so he could have his arm on Shiro’s back, fingers gently scratching at Shiro’s head, his other arm tucked between them.

“Shiro?”

“Hmmm,”

“You know I would die for you, right?”

Shiro smiled sadly and he leaned in to kiss Keith’s forehead—he was missing a whole year of kissing Keith, he was making up for it—Shiro knew whatever Keith was true and it scared him.

“Try not to, you still have that promise to keep,” Shiro said instead, he didn’t want to argue, he wanted to savor their moment, not knowing when they will get to be alone again or even have peace and quiet. Later he’ll scold Keith for saying something so insane.

“Okay,” Keith said softly, he smiled and tucked his head under Shiro’s chin, he threw his legs over Shiro’s hips and sighed into his neck.

-

-

-

And that’s how the team found them after searching the whole Castle, they found them, in each other’s arm, sleeping like little babies. They were out like a light, they must’ve been exhausted, considering they were both light sleepers. They didn’t even stir to Hunk’s muffled squeal and Lance’s overdramatic gag, Pidge took a few photos for blackmail and Coran was pulling out a blanket from one of the cupboards near the door.

Allura took the blanket and draped it over them, Hunk squealed again when Keith whined and snuggled closer.

 _“Holyfuckholyfuckholyfuck!”_  Hunk whispered cupping his cheeks, there were little stars and hearts in his eyes when he saw the duo.

“Can you not, it’s like catching your parents snuggling on the couch— _yuck”_  Lance muttered although he did though it was cute but he would never admit it, out loud especially.

“Well I think they look adorable, don’t you Coran,” Allura said quietly, she had her hands clasped together and cupped under her chin.

“Of course, princess,” Coran agreed.

Matt smiled and he crossed his arms, “You know, I never actually really knew Keith, only from what Shiro told me and even back at Garrison, Shiro would always gush about Keith—looks like, he finally got the courage to make his move,” he said.

“Please, I’m ready to barf,” Lance muttered.

“You’re just jealous that nobody cuddles you,” Pidge said after taking her tenth photo of them, satisfied she tucked her space phone in her pocket.

“Shut up!” Lance hissed.

 _“You guys better leave or I’ll fucking throw my knife at you,”_ Keith growled.

They all stilled and slowly backtracked out of the room.

“You if you guys need anything? Pillows? Extra blankets? Food—”

“—We don’t got condoms so don’t have sex,” Lance stated cutting off Hunk.

There was a threatening growl and they quickly booked it out of there.

“Cato Angry,” Lance said when the door closed shut, Hunk gave him an unimpressed look and rolled his eyes.

“What! It was funny! Cause he’s like Galra and they’re like super-sized, space, purple, alien cats, well some kind of reminds me of lizards but most of them are like cats, ya get me? He Galra, he growl, he cato,” Lance said grinning.

“Please, for once your in life, shut up,” Pidge muttered.

‘I’m hilarious and you’re just jealous,” Lance said grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you...I can't write kiss scenes for shit.  
> one reason and the only reason...it's because I haven't been in that situation, so I really don't know 'how' to write it exactly...I had to google it and wrote it to my best abilities :)
> 
> Please, comments are welcome, so are Kudos, and bookmarks...I also don't mind if you guys share this on Tumblr ;) I really don't have a side tumblr blog for my voltron fics.
> 
> I think I should make one...hm...deciding...


End file.
